disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady
Lady is the pet of Jim Dear and Darling and the protagonist of Disney's 1955 animated film Lady and the Tramp and a secondary character in its 2001 sequel. She was voiced by Barbara Luddy and later by Patricia Parris and currently by Jodi Benson. Background One evening in 1937, storyman Joe Grant invited Walt over to his house for dinner and while they ate, he showed him a drawing he'd made of his pet spinger spaniel, who was also named Lady. Walt loved the drawing and suggested that Joe make a storyboard out of it. So, Joe Grant put togther a pitch for a new animated film, simply titled "Lady" about a dog whose perfect life became threatened when her owner's mother-in-law and her two cats came to stay at her house. Walt, however, disliked the story, because he thought it was too simplistic. Physical Appearance Lady is a female Cocker Spaniel with dark brown colored ears and brown eyes. Most of her body is beige, with a tan muzzle and belly. As an adult, she wears a light blue collar with a diamond shaped license. Personality Lady is rather naive, but makes a good friend to those who know her and is very faithful to her family. By the sequel, she has become less naive and more motherly and responsible due to being a mother. Disney History Lady and the Tramp Lady, as a young puppy, was given to Darling as a Christmas present from Jim Dear. She is named Lady due to her good manners and ladylike personality. When Lady is six months old, she is given a collar and a license. She has a happy life with her family, and is friends with two neighboring dogs, Jock and Trusty. One day, Lady is saddened because Jim Dear and Darling have been treating her coldly. After talking with Jock and Trusty, she learns that Darling is going to be having a baby. The Tramp, a stray dog, overhears the conversation and gives Lady his own opinion, but is ordered out of the yard by Jock and Trusty. Later, Jim Dear and Darling introduce Lady to the new baby, and then leave to go on a trip. While they are gone, Lady and the baby are looked after by Aunt Sarah, who takes an immediate dislike to Lady. After a run in with Aunt Sarah's cats, Sarah takes Lady to be muzzled. A terrified Lady escapes, but soon runs into some stray dogs. Thankfully, she is rescued by the Tramp, who not only assists in getting the muzzle off, but takes Lady out on the town to show her how he lives. After an Italian dinner at Tony's Italian Restaurant, the Tramp accompanies Lady home, but Lady is picked up by a dogcatcher. Due to her license, Lady is picked up by Aunt Sarah, but while at the pound, Lady learns of the Tramp's many prior girlfriends. At home, Lady is tied to her doghouse, when the Tramp comes to apologize. Lady refuses at first, citing his many girlfriends. She calls him back though, when she spots a rat going into the baby's room. The Tramp goes to stop the rat, and Lady is able to follow him after breaking free of her doghouse. Aunt Sarah comes, and thinks the two dogs tried to attack the baby. The Tramp is taken off to the pound, while Lady is locked in the basement. Jim Dear and Darling return as the dogcatcher leaves, and they release Lady. Lady then shows everyone the dead rat, revealing the Tramp's true facts. Lady then leaves with Jim Dear, as the two rush to go get the Tramp. The dogcatcher is stopped thanks to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, though Trusty is injured. At Christmas, it is revealed that the Tramp has been made a member of the family, and that Lady and he are the proud parents to a litter of four puppies. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Lady plays a smaller role in this film. Instead, the film focuses on her son Scamp, one of the 4 puppies shown at the end of the last film. Lady is shown to have matured, becoming more responsible and less naive, due to being a mother. When Scamp goes missing, she becomes worried sick, especially when she thought he was drowning (which was just a wig). At the end, when she sees Scamp, she runs and hugs him. Once Upon a Time Lady, portrayed by Catherine Bogdanova, appears, in cameo and human form, in the show in the episode "The Apprentice" into Season Four, like a customer of the italian restaurant where Emma Swan and Captain Hook share a romantic dinner. Lady share the famous spaghetti kiss with Tramp, himself in human form. Knowing that other animals like Jiminy Cricket and Gus are transformed in humans by The Evil Queen's curse, it was plausibly effective also for Lady. Trivia *She is somewhat similar to Ariel. Both are naive and curious, but later became responsible mothers in the sequels. Also, as of 2001, they are both voiced by Jodi Benson. *Some of Lady's whimpering (as a puppy) would later be reused for Young Yeller at one point in Old Yeller and the Dalmatian Puppies from One Hundred and One Dalmatians during the climax. Category:Princess Category:Not-an-Actual Princess Category:Brown Hair Category:Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp II Characters Category:Dogs Category:Unofficial Princess Category:Parents Category:Pets Category:Brown Eyes Category:Married-Princess Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Non-Human Characters Category:American characters